Whimsical Waltz
by Majorelle
Summary: Dance themed drabbles, pairing(s): SoulSilver, Conflicting, and TwinLeaf.


_[ TwinLeaf ]_

"Hey, hey, Hikari."

The girl with a white beanie kept walking down the hall, her elbow constantly being nudged. Finally, at the seventh nudge, she snapped.

"What?!"

She hadn't meant to shout so loud, the entire hall went silent and stared at her. She blushed in embarrassment and grabbed a certain blond by the forearm and dragged him to another hall.

"What is it?" She whispered, trying to act calm.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" the masculine voice inquired.

Hikari's cheeks burned as she kept eyes locked with the blond. She finally turned away and looked at the ground.

"I don't have anyone in mind… No one has asked me either," she said in a low tone, starting to walk away.

"Well, hey-!" The boy jumped after her and grabbed her by the arm. Hikari looked at him surprised, both of their faces becoming pink without realizing it.

"W-What…?!" She choked sharply on her words, trying to escape the grasp his gaze held with her eyes.

"Well, since you say no one asked and you didn't have anyone in mind, I was thinking why don't we go together!" He shouted happily.

"You're too loud!" She scolded, continuing to walk. He caught up to her side and walked with her. "A-Alright, we can go together…" She told him.

"Haha, I'm lucky to get to go with my best friend!" the boy said, relief easily found in his tone. "And I'm lucky you didn't have anyone in mind, I could have sworn you might have."

Hikari stole a quick look at him, _Stupid, I did have someone in mind. Jun, you just got to it before I could ask._

* * *

_[ SoulSilver ]_

Silver was never one for dressing up, all he could think was 'what the fuck?' He found no pleasure or entertainment in such an event. What was the point? Having to wear a suit and tie and bring a stupid thing called a corsage for his date. That was perfect, another thing to make him cringe.

For some reason, when Lance was going to ask her, Silver became angry and said she was going with him. If only he could have contained himself when that happened. Then again, whenever he thought of Lance with her, he immediately felt like punching a hole in the wall.

Silver angrily shrugged it off and went to greet his _date_ with the Gracidea corsage. He waited outside her house, checking his watch over and over. Pigtails was taking too long. Just then, however, the front door started to open.

"Hey Silver! Thanks for waiting," she said softly.

Silver stopped breathing for a second. A beautiful, cherry blossom colored, one-strap dress which flowed down her slender body like silk. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's go," he said, motioning her to follow him. She nodded and caught up to his side, where she interlocked her arm with his.

* * *

_[ Conflicting ]_

As always, he was the ladykiller. However, it was obvious to everyone he only flirted with _one_ person, which she regularly put off as a joke. It didn't matter to her anyway, they were rivals. She was always beating him in the sports; and his frustration from his seemed to show through a lot.

Leaf always wondered why he wanted to beat her so badly. She was getting sick of his overly friendly manner and then switching to an obnoxious jerk constantly vowing to win against her. Why, not a single day had ever been boring for Leaf after meeting him when they were children.

However, she was feeling bored, and quite lonely, for a bit. Sitting alone in the tables, playing with the dainty little flowers that were braided in her hair. She was feeling rather uncomfortable, at the sight of so many couples and wondering why no one asked her. …! Suddenly, Green came to mind. She shook her head, why was she thinking of that jerk? Why would he come to mind? Leaf sat there alone. Her head hanging down while looking at her lap. However the sound of footsteps came in front of her; and before she could look up, the person grabbed her hands and pulled her up from her seat into an embrace.

She smiled, who knew the prince of hedgehogs could actually feel pity for someone? He walked her onto the floor, where they slow danced. She finally raised her head to look at him, "Why are you pitying me?"

Green's face was struck with utter shock. She thought he was pitying her?! He wasn't sure if she was just oblivious or never experienced such a thing called love.

"W-Why do you think I'm pitying you?" Green croaked.

"Well you make it seem like it's your life goal to beat me, but when we're not in sports you play around with me as a joke. Now you suddenly appear because I was alone, and I think this is only because you're pitying me," she explained, nodding.

The boy sighed. "Listen, I want to beat you because you've beaten me in the biggest way possible."

"And that is…?" She questioned.

Green leaned close to her ear. "They say whoever falls in love with the person first, loses," he whispered.

* * *

**a/n:** bloooopp i wrote this a rly long time ago omg i cant believe i forgot to upload it

dont own pokemon


End file.
